NXT TakeOver: Respect
NXT TakeOver: Respect was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on October 7, 2015, which was produced by WWE on its NXT developmental brand and streamed live on the WWE Network. It was held at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. Event summary Asuka vs Dana Brooke The debuting Asuka attempted to offer a show of sportsmanship at the start of the bout, offering to shake Brooke’s hand, only for The Total Diva to slap it away. The NXT newcomer showed her experience, keeping a hammerlock on tight as Brooke rolled through on several occasions attempting to escape. Brooke tried to get inside Asuka’s head by slapping her across the face. That only incensed Asuka, who unleashed a flurry of devastating strikes on her rival. Unfortunately, Asuka also had to deal with Emma, who tried to interject herself into the bout at every opportunity. Brooke tried to take control of the bout, but ended up in an Asuka submission hold more often than not. Asuka finally put a stop to Emma’s interference with a hard spinning back fist, before trapping Brooke in the Asuka Lock to earn her first WWE victory! The newcomer didn’t hesitate to get a measure of payback for Dana ruining her contract signing after the bell, flooring The Total Diva with one last devastating roundhouse kick. Bayley vs Sasha Banks The NXT Universe was on the edge of its collective seat before the competitors even made their way to the ring for the historic half-hour main event, the tenth WWE Iron Man Match in WWE history. The Diva Revolution was out in full force to watch the bout, as Charlotte and Becky Lynch joined WWE Principal Owner Stephanie McMahon at ringside. Bayley and Sasha Banks took their time sizing each other up, letting precious seconds tick away. The two women circled the ring and locked up, neither able to get a clear advantage. Each tried to take an early lead by going for quick pins, but came up unsuccessful. The two were at a stalemate seven minutes in, each attempting to hit their finishing move and failing. Sasha finally took the lead, taking advantage of the referee’s obstructed vision to poke the champion in the eyes and pin her to go up 1-0. The lead energized The Boss, who took control of the bout. However, Banks was pulled off the ropes and into a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex, allowing the NXT Women’s Champion to tie the score. Banks’ vicious side then came out, as she repeatedly slammed Bayley into the unforgiving steel ring steps, then hurled her into the entrance set. Banks made her way back to the ring, stopping to mock one of the champion’s biggest fans, Izzy, and earned a decision by count-out to go up 2-1 as the match crept past the halfway mark. The Boss took her time in picking Bayley apart, stomping on the champion and locking on a devastating Boston Crab, working over Bayley’s back. However, the NXT Women’s Champion fought through the pain and caught Banks with a roll-up to even the score at 2. Bayley battled through Sasha’s malicious offense as time continued to escape them. She gained an upper hand when she evaded the charging challenger in the corner, sending Sasha shoulder first into the ring post. Bayley soon turned her attention towards Sasha’s hand, getting retribution for the damage The Boss inflicted on her hand at TakeOver: Brooklyn. The champion soon countered a dive from Banks into a Bayley-to-Belly on the arena floor, then soon hit another off the ropes, but Banks somehow got her foot on the ropes to stop the pin. Out of desperation, Bayley went for the reverse hurricanrana off the ropes that helped win her the title in Brooklyn, but Banks landed on her feet and hit the champion with her own finisher, then locked on the Bank Statement with 90 seconds left in the bout. However, Banks could not get a full grip with her injured hand. Bayley slammed Banks’ hand into the mat, then locked on a submission hold of her own. Banks verbally gave up as the final seconds ticked away, giving Bayley the 3-2 victory, in this epic battle. After the bout, WWE COO Triple H, NXT General Manager William Regal and the entire NXT roster entered the arena to celebrate this historic occasion with two of the most valiant competitors in NXT history. Results * Singles match: 'Asuka defeated Dana Brooke (with Emma) by submission * '''30-minute Iron Man match for the NXT Women's Championship: 'Bayley © defeated Sasha Banks 3–2 '''Iron Man match Other on-scren talent * Ring announcer: Eden Stiles (Final tournament only) * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 012 NXT 10072015jg 0594-3683087513.jpg 013_NXT_10072015jg_0637-637399150.jpg 014_NXT_10072015jg_0639-2879544113.jpg 016_NXT_10072015jg_0656-2307121243.jpg 017_NXT_10072015jg_0694-1424117221.jpg 031 NXT 10072015jg 1506-163152634.jpg 032_NXT_10072015jg_1575-2767177572.jpg 033_NXT_10072015jg_1592-1003683031.jpg 034_NXT_10072015jg_1341-2048862666.jpg 035_NXT_10072015jg_1354-2360635290.jpg 036_NXT_10072015jg_1635-3493640322.jpg 037_NXT_10072015jg_1720-659920101.jpg 038_NXT_10072015jg_1757-3127187631.jpg 039_NXT_10072015jg_1822-298368580.jpg 041_NXT_10072015jg_1853-1772433187.jpg 042_NXT_10072015jg_1443-45770213.jpg 043_NXT_10072015jg_1863-2790030749.jpg Media Category:2015 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Asuka Category:Dana Brooke Category:Emma Category:Bayley Category:Sasha Banks Category:Eden Category:Renee Young Category:Lita